


Twinkle, Twinkle

by sortablue



Series: Weekly Writes [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Logan Sanders, Kid!Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sortablue/pseuds/sortablue
Summary: Logan and Virgil sneak out to see the stars.





	Twinkle, Twinkle

**Author's Note:**

> Week 5

Virgil giggled softly under his breath, his bare feet pitter-pattering over the wood of his family’s wood floors as he slipped out from his room.

Across the street, Logan stood tall, a compactable telescope held securely in his hand.

Virgil brandished the huge blanket he had bundled in his arms happily, and then he and Logan made their escape.

In the dead of night, they ran up hill across the deserted street, the grass soft and ticklish on their feet.

“Shh!” Logan said, giggling himself.

“Sorry, sorry!” Virgil whispered back.

They’d done this a million times it seemed, but it never seemed to those its thrill.

After all, for an eight year old, being outside this late was quiet the accomplishment!

But he wouldn’t miss this for the world.

Even as his eyes fell heavy with the late hour, Virgil cherished the short whispers he and Logan exchanged as they set up the blanket and the telescope.

He and Logan had been friends forever, it seemed.

They’d met young. Being neighbors, they’d often play with each other while their parents talked. When they’d gone to school, their friendship had only gotten closer.

So maybe Virgil hadn’t know Logan for long, but he’d know him for over half of his life!!!! That was huge!!!

So, yeah.

There was no way he was going to stay inside on a night like _this_.

He and Logan loved to look at the stars. Logan’s father had an old telescope in their garage. One day, he’d shown Logan how to use it, and ever since then…

“Lo!!! Look!! There it is!”

Logan moved over, breathing out an awed breath.

Neither of the noticed their parents lurking in the background, taking pictures of the boys sitting atop the hill.


End file.
